


where are we even going

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Trip, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, General Shenanigans, Road Trips, more like just a regular trip, ok not really super road trip but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which it's summer and seventeen has plenty of time for shenanigans. road trip (not really) au with group messaging?</p><p>3:03am Hoshi: we should<br/>3:03am angel: nvm hansol ill take u just to spite shua<br/>3:03am Hoshi: go on a road trip<br/>3:03am Joshua: Jeonghan what the fuck<br/>3:03am HVC: omg sick<br/>3:03am Joshua: I meant heck sorry autocorrect<br/>3:04am angel: ill b there in 5<br/>3:04am S COUPS: i’m telling your mom jisoo<br/>3:04am Hoshi: DID NOBODY HEAR ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :o thanks for clicking into this dumb shit. this first chapter might be kind of chaotic and confusing but if you've ever been in a group chat with more than 4 people you will hopefully understand.

welcome 2 hELL, 13 members 

 

2:46am Hoshi: HEY 

2:46am Hoshi: lets

2:46am Hoshi: go

2:46am Jihoon: what the fuck

2:46am Hoshi: on 

2:47am Hoshi: SHUT UP

Kwon Soonyoung changed the name of the group chat to “lee jihoon sux”.

2:47am Hoshi: a 

Lee Jihoon changed the name of the group chat to “no”.

2:47am Hoshi: -_-

2:47am Jun: Why are you talking like that

2:48am Hoshi: i am trying to make an Exciting Announcement here dudes

2:48am Jihoon: why are you awake 

2:49am Hoshi: why r u No Fun??? 

2:49am Hoshi: u didnt even keep the nickname i gave u

2:49am Jihoon: because it was stupid

2:49am DK: HEY I THOUGHT IT WAS A COOL NICKNAME!

2:50am Hoshi: ayyy!!

2:50am DK: AYYYY

2:50am DK: WOOZI!

2:50am HVC: switch it up

2:50am Jihoon: no shut up

2:50am BOO: HANSOL ITS PAST YUOR BEDTIME

Kwon Soonyoung set Lee Jihoon’s nickname to “WOOZI”.

2:50am HVC: seungkwan youre awake too

2:50am HVC: im literally 1 month younger than you are

Lee Jihoon removed his own nickname.

2:50am angel: wtf u guys woke me up

2:51am S COUPS: why didn’t i get a nickname

2:51am Hoshi: hyung u gave one to urself 

2:51am Jihoon: its kind of stupid too

2:51am S COUPS: this disrespect

2:52am dino: I think it’s a cool nickname hyung

2:52am DK: Me too!!! ^^

2:52am S COUPS: thank you this is how i deserve to be treated

2:52am angel: wait wait i thought woozi was a good name

2:52am Jihoon: hyung why

2:52am angel: practical

2:52am angel: im already jh so if ur woozi u can be wz instead

2:53am Jihoon: .

2:53am Jihoon: can i kick him out

2:53am angel: rude

2:53am Hoshi: no

2:53am BOO: what the fcuk is everyone awake????

2:53am Jun: I havent seen Wonwoo 

2:53am wonwoo: :)

2:54am Jun: Oh okay you can leave now

2:54am wonwoo: :(

2:54am Minghao: hyung you dont have to leave. lol

2:54am wonwoo: wow i cant be-leave it 

Xu Minghao removed Jeon Wonwoo from the group chat.

2:54am Hoshi: hHAHAHHA HAHHA

2:54am angel: why doesnt anyone sleep at night like a normal human being

2:55am Hoshi: WONWOOS A GENIUS

2:55am Joshua: Staying up late is bad for you everyone 

Hong Jisoo added Jeon Wonwoo to the group chat.

2:55am wonwoo: thanks hyung

2:55am wonwoo: fuck you junhui

2:55am angel: shua literally youre awake too

2:55am Joshua: No I’m not bye

2:55am S COUPS: lmao josh

2:55am Joshua: Listen I’m just looking out for you guys

2:56am HVC: lol you dont have to worry about us hyung 

2:56am dino: Yeah we can take care of ourselves

2:56am BOO: WHAT CHAN URL IKE 12

2:56am angel: CHAN URM Y BABY

2:56am S COUPS: what chan

2:56am Hoshi: channie stop growing up so fast

2:56am dino: Oh my god

2:56am angel: CHAN UR MY BABY

2:56am Joshua: Chan I worry about you especially

2:56am Minghao: why are you still friends with us. why dont you hate us yet

2:56am angel: CHAN UR MY BAby

2:56am angel: chan urm y baby

2:56am angel: chan ur myb aby

2:56am angel: chan ur mybaby

2:56am dino: Oh my god ok stop hyung

2:56am angel: chan ur myb aby

2:57am dino: JEONGHAN HYUNG I’M YOUR BABY

2:57am angel: chan ur my bayes 

2:58am Minghao: anyway.

2:58am DK: WHAT’S HAPPENING

2:58am wonwoo: :O

2:58am Joshua: It’s like 3am

Yoon Jeonghan changed Lee Chan’s nickname to “jh’s baby”.

2:58am Joshua: Please, we should sleep

2:59am DK: I LOOKED AWAY FOR LIKE 3 MINUTES

2:59am jh’s baby: Why

2:59am angel: 0:)

2:59am HVC: i kind of want some food

2:59am BOO: are you kididng me

2:59am jh’s baby: Eat

3:00am HVC: theres no food

3:00am Minghao: theres definitely food. 

3:00am HVC: yea but none that i wanna eat

3:00am Jun: *Eye roll*

3:00am S COUPS: go buy some

3:00am HVC: tru but its 3am

3:00am S COUPS: so

3:01am angel: seungcheol ur a terrible influence

3:01am HVC: i cant drive

3:01am S COUPS: make mingyu take you

3:01am S COUPS: actually where’s mingyu

3:01am Minghao: dead

3:02am Jun: I think hes sleeping

3:02am Jun: Minghao no

3:02am S COUPS: ok make jeonghan take you

3:02am angel: what no i want to sleep too

3:02am Joshua: Please sleep

3:03am Hoshi: hEY WAIT speaking of driving,

3:03am Hoshi: we should 

3:03am angel: nvm hansol ill take u just to spite shua

3:03am Hoshi: go on a road trip

3:03am Joshua: Jeonghan what the fuck

3:03am HVC: omg sick

3:03am Joshua: I meant heck sorry autocorrect

3:04am angel: ill b there in 5

3:04am S COUPS: i’m telling your mom jisoo

3:04am Hoshi: DID NOBODY HEAR ME

3:04am jh’s baby: I think it sounds like a good idea hyung

3:04am Hoshi: i love u channie

Kwon Soonyoung changed Lee Chan’s nickname to “maknae on TOP”.

3:04am maknae on TOP: When will I be allowed to rest

3:04am Hoshi: never

3:05am Minghao: get out while you can chan.

3:05am Jihoon: hows that going to work we have 13 people

3:05am BOO: none of us can fcukgin drive

3:05am Hoshi: ummm nooo thats false 2 of us can fucking drive :^)

3:05am DK: WHAT A ROAD TRIP??? 

3:06am Minghao: lol seokmin if youre not paying attention you can just read the old messages.

3:06am DK: Oh true I’ll go do that!!! ^^

3:06am Jun: Jeonghan and Mingyu can drive

3:06am Jihoon: but there are 13 of us

3:06am Joshua: Can we discuss this tomorrow

3:07am wonwoo: its already tomorrow hehe

3:07am Jun: Please stop

3:07am Hoshi: DAMN HE GOT U!!!!

3:07am Joshua: I am leaving

3:07am Jun: *Headdesk*

3:07am maknae on TOP: Jeonghan hyung has a van

3:07am S COUPS: i call shotgun

3:07am maknae on TOP: So 7 can fit in there

3:08am HVC: are we doing seating arrangements already

3:08am Joshua: I’m sitting with Jeonghan

3:08am Jun: I call Jeonghan hyungs van

3:08am maknae on TOP: What no we’re not

3:08am S COUPS: josh i thought you were going to sleep

3:08am Joshua: I am asleep

3:08am wonwoo: jeonghan hyung :)

3:08am Hoshi: o shit is this rly happening

3:08am Jihoon: if this is happening im sitting with jeonghan hyung

3:08am HVC: i want to sit with jeonghan hyung 

3:08am Minghao: i will not sit in mingyus car.

3:08am maknae on TOP: We’re not doing seating arrangements now

3:08am BOO: jeonghan hyung u lvoe me right

3:08am Hoshi: im with jeonghan hyung pls

3:09am maknae on TOP: Jeonghan hyung I’m your baby

3:09am angel: hansol im outside

3:09am angel: wait what

3:09am angel: whos in my car what

3:09am Jihoon: they want to go on a road trip

3:09am DK: Okay I’m back!!

3:09am angel: oh ok

3:09am DK: WAIT I WANT TO SIT WITH JEONGHAN HYUNG

3:10am HVC: im coming out

3:10am BOO: oF HTE FCLOSET ??? 

3:10am HVC: ,

3:11am maknae on TOP: Omg

3:11am BOO: CHAN ARE U SASSIGN ME

3:11am BOO: im so proud

3:11am maknae on TOP: What no definitely not

3:11am maknae on TOP: Wait what ok

3:12am Minghao: how are we going to decide whos sitting where

3:12am Minghao: 12 people arent going to fit with jeonghan hyung.

3:12am BOO: im too young to die so :)

3:12am Jun: Were all too young to die

3:12am S COUPS: why don’t we just let jeonghan decide

3:12am DK: JEONGHAN HYUNG!!!!<3<3<3<3

3:13am HVC: hes driving ill ask him

3:13am HVC: WOW 

3:13am BOO: whod he pick

3:13am HVC: he said joshua seokmin seungcheol seungkwan 

3:13am BOO: FCUKY EAH 

3:13am maknae on TOP: Tell Jeonghan hyung I’m his baby 

3:14am HVC: chan

3:14am HVC: since i am sitting right here i am forcing jeonghan hyung to pick me

3:14am HVC: hansol vernon chwe ayy

3:14am Jihoon: jeonghan hyung next time i see you

3:14am Hoshi: OK OK ok lets calm down dont get the wrong idea

3:15am Jun: Theres only so much room its fine 

3:15am wonwoo: im ready for death

3:15am Minghao: im with wonwoo hyung. 

3:15am HVC: relax youre not going to die

3:15am Minghao: remember that time he hit a tree backing out of a parking space.

3:16am wonwoo: plus he sneezes into his hands

3:16am wonwoo: its gross :(

3:16am HVC: ok you might die but

3:16am Hoshi: when do u all want to do this thing :0

3:16am S COUPS: tomorrow 

3:16am Hoshi: what

3:16am Jihoon: what

3:17am Jun: Huh 

3:17am S COUPS: why not right everyone’s free

3:17am S COUPS: it’s not like anyone was going to pack until the day before anyway

3:17am Hoshi: ok i cant deny that but

3:17am Minghao: hyung i generally trust your judgment but mingyu isnt even here

3:18am Minghao: if he cant drive we definitely cant go.

3:18am wonwoo: mingyus definitely free 

3:18am angel: we just got to the convenience store

3:18am wonwoo: all hes done since exams is play video games and bake

3:18am angel: r we going tomorrow i can pick up snacks

3:18am Joshua: Where are we even going

3:19am Hoshi: ok i guess??? 

3:19am Jun: Buy jelly snacks

3:19am Jun: Please

Kwon Soonyoung changed the name of the group chat to “ROAD TRIP”.

3:19am S COUPS: so the cars are

3:20am S COUPS: jeonghan, me, josh, seokmin, seungkwan, hansol, chan

3:20am S COUPS: mingyu, minghao, junhui, wonwoo, jihoon, soonyoung

3:21am Jun: Yeah thats right hyung

3:21am Minghao: lets go to the beach

3:21am S COUPS: i guess you guys in mingyu’s are just going to have to squish

3:21am maknae on TOP: I’m really tired so I’m going to pack and then sleep 

3:21am angel: good night channie

3:21am Hoshi: whaaat to the beach is barely a road trip 

3:21am Hoshi: goodnight chan~

3:22am Minghao: ok a beach trip then.

3:22am Hoshi: >_<

3:22am DK: HEY CAN WE NAME OUR CAR

3:22am angel: what its my car

3:22am Minghao: itll be fun hyung we can do other shit on the way

3:22am Minghao: and eat seafood.

3:22am Hoshi: SOUNDS GOOD

3:23am DK: No, I mean like a team name!!

3:23am angel: team names sound fun seokminnie 0:)

3:23am wonwoo: can we not eat seafood

3:23am Hoshi: o yeah i forgot u cant eat seafood

3:23am Jun: We can eat seafood without you

3:23am BOO: omg savage

3:23am wonwoo: that would be.. shellfish

3:24am Jihoon: Leave

3:24am Hoshi: LMAO

3:24am wonwoo: thank you soonyoung for always having my back

3:24am Hoshi: i lov u bro

3:24am angel: should i buy like meal stuff

3:25am Joshua: Buy lots of water

3:25am Joshua: And sandwich things would be good I think

3:26am S COUPS: so are we mostly done here

3:26am DK: TEAM NAMES!!!

3:27am S COUPS: oh yeah 

3:27am BOO: lets be GREAT COOL Team

3:27am HVC: bruh thats a shitty name

3:27am BOO: EXCUSEM E WHAT ARE YOU TALKGIN AOBUT ??? 

3:27am Minghao: lmao

3:28am S COUPS: sure that’s fine with me

3:28am Jun: We can be car to hell team

3:28am Hoshi: come on man b positive 

3:28am Hoshi: car to heaven team

3:28am Jun: Were still dying though

3:29am Jihoon: didnt wonwoo practice theistic satanism for a while in middle school

3:29am Hoshi: holy shit i forgot about that

3:29am wonwoo: listen shut the fuck up middle school was bad for everyone

3:29am Hoshi: dam i guess we cant be car to heaven team

3:30am Joshua: Not to be the church kid but sin is universal and salvation requires only faith

3:30am Joshua: Okay sorry 

3:30am Hoshi: ok wonu so we can still b car to heaven team if u REPENT MOTHERFUCKER

3:30am Joshua: Pfft

3:31am DK: DID JOSHUA HYUNG WATCH PSG OMG 

3:31am Hoshi: i cant believe

3:31am Joshua: Listen it’s inherently parodic in its over the top nature with a good soundtrack and a lot of style

3:31am Joshua: It’s stupid but sometimes you have to appreciate stupid things for what they are

3:31am Joshua: I can consume whatever media I want okay

3:31am BOO: ooooooo ok joshua hyung

3:32am Joshua: Let’s move on

3:32am S COUPS: ok great cool team and car to hell team

3:32am Joshua: When are we leaving tomorrow

3:33am Minghao: mingyu wakes up at like 9.

3:33am Minghao: we should give him some time to read the log and pack

3:33am DK: So like, 11? 

3:34am Joshua: That’s in less than 8 hours please sleep

3:34am angel: we got the stuff me & hansol r leaving now

3:34am BOO: whatd u get???

3:34am HVC: like 40 twix

3:35am BOO: ugh ur so gross

3:35am angel: some ramyeon n whatevr

3:35am Joshua: Did you get sandwich things

3:35am angel: no i dont like sandwiches

3:36am Joshua: But the rest of us could have eaten them

3:36am angel: but i dont like them

3:36am S COUPS: i can pick up sandwich stuff tomorrow

3:36am angel: i dont like sandwiches though ?

3:36am Minghao: dont eat them then hyung.

3:37am angel: ..

3:37am Hoshi: i am disbanding the chat so we can go pack and sleep

3:37am S COUPS: let us know that you guys make it back safe jeonghan

3:37am angel: k

3:38am Minghao: good night everyone

3:38am wonwoo: goodnight~

3:38am Joshua: See you guys 

3:38am BOO: GOODNIGHT 

3:44am angel: dropped off hansol 

3:50am angel: im home gn

3:50am S COUPS: ok goodnight everyone

 

9:14am Mingyu: What the fuck i have like 300 missed messages????????????????

9:14am Mingyu: Whys the chat called ROAD TRIP

9:16am Mingyu: Oh ok I see sounds fun

9:16am Mingyu: WHAT THEF UCK IM A GREAT DRIVER????

9:17am Mingyu: Today????????????????

9:17am Mingyu: Why did everyone assume I was free

9:17am Mingyu: I mean I am but

9:19am Mingyu: IS NOBODY AWAKE

9:21am Mingyu: I see you reading this Minghao

9:21am Minghao: :o

9:21am Mingyu: Whyd you sleep like 5 hours

9:21am Minghao: breakfast is the most important meal of the day :P

9:21am Mingyu: Whyd you tell everyone about that time I hit a tree

9:22am Minghao: :o:o:o

9:22am Minghao: go pack lol.

9:22am Mingyu: Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's me again. i've never written multichaptered fic before but i got tired of sitting on this so here it is? lmk if this was shitty i edited it myself so it probably only makes sense to me. i haven't written fic in general in like a whole year and my old stuff's all terrible. anyway
> 
> so! some general notes. i do want this to be genfic because i love love love genfic,, but im not opposed to putting in background relationships, it just wont be the focus of the story? is that something ppl want to see idk.  
> the rest of this will probably not be in chatlog format, since they'll be in each others' physical presence. but don't worry, ROAD TRIP group chat will probably make reappearances (assuming i actually continue this mess uh)  
> come talk to me on twitter i guess?? [@nicorinpan](http://twitter.com/nicorinpan)  
> thanks to my pals hanna & camy for telling me to post this haha.  
> finally, the title of this is actually also referring to myself. i dont know where im even going with this ok thanks for reading see you soon maybe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do dumb shit in the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again. it’s been a while i’m sorry that i’m shitty lol. anyway, i noticed it was a bit unclear so i’d just like to clarify now that they're in the usa and in college, or something, because that's what i know. so yeah! in this chapter they drive and stuff. 
> 
> also, it took so long for me to update that mingyu fucking lost his drivers license between last chapter and this one lmao. but he can still drive because otherwise what would we do *shrugs* hope you enjoy!

_Great Cool Team – Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Joshua, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan_

 

“Okay, I’m going over the packing list one more time.” They were parked on the curb by Seungcheol’s house, and Seungcheol was turned around in the passenger seat of Jeonghan’s van, yellow notepad clutched in his hands and brows knit tightly together. “From the top, now, does everyone have–”

“Hyung, you read through this twice already! Can’t we just leave?” Seungkwan, sitting in the back, was petulantly staring out the window.

“Yeah, Cheollie,” Jeonghan said, “I’m pretty sure Mingyu’s car left, like, half an hour ago.”

“Okay, but Mingyu probably forgot to pack underwear or something,” Seungcheol retorted.

Chan paled, suddenly looking up from his spot in the back. “Wait, I think I might have forgotten underwear?”

“I’ll drive back to your house,” Jeonghan said, starting the car.

Seungcheol smiled, “See – hey, buckle up, kids – this is why I have the packing list.”

“Wait, but why’d he miss it the first two times you read it?” Seokmin asked.

“I don’t think I heard underwear on the list at all, actually,” Joshua said, seated next to Seokmin in the middle of the van.

“You didn’t put _underwear_ on it? What the hell kind of packing list…”

“Okay, Seungkwan, everyone makes mistakes sometimes–”

“No, actually, I think that leaving underwear off your packing list makes it a shitty packing list, Cheollie,” Jeonghan interrupted, somehow managing to roll his eyes without ever looking away from the road.

Chan sighed, “It’s fine, hyung, I should have remembered to bring underwear in the first place.”

“I brought four pairs,” Seokmin piped up.

“Damn, how long are we even staying again?” Seungkwan asked.

“Well,” Seungcheol started, “I got the house for two nights, starting tonight” – A small chorus of _Thank you_ s rose up – “wait, by the way, you all owe me money – but we can still beach the day we return the keys, and drive home in the afternoon.”

“It’s too much underwear,” Seungkwan turned back to Seokmin.

“I brought board games!” Joshua interrupted.

“I brought a frisbee and some chairs,” added Seokmin.

“Wait, let me just read the packing list again,” Seungcheol cut in.

“Where’s Hansol?” said Chan.

 

***

 

_Car to Hell Team – Mingyu, Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao_

 

“It’s squishy back here and Soonyoung’s breath smells like yogurt,” Jihoon complained. “Why do I have to be in the middle?” The four older boys had ended up sandwiched into the three-person back seat of Mingyu’s beat up sedan. Junhui was sitting on the very left, Wonwoo, novel in hand, was leaning against the window on the right, and Jihoon and Soonyoung were squished uncomfortably between them.

“I just had breakfast, sorry? And you’re in the middle because you’re sho–”

Wonwoo clapped his hand over Soonyoung’s mouth. “Shit, dude, you were this close to being dead just now,” he hissed.

Jihoon let out a long-suffering sigh, brushing Wonwoo’s hand away. “Fuck off, I won’t kill anyone for saying it. Besides,” he squinted back at Soonyoung, “you’re stuck in the middle too, asshole.”

“I’m not _short_ though, Wonwoo and Junnie are just like, super giant,” griped Soonyoung, elbowing Wonwoo to his right, who yelped, dropping his book and hitting his shoulder against the window.

“Sorry, but I need to be able to see out the back,” said Mingyu. “Road safety!” He swerved suddenly into the left lane, exacerbating the cramped situation in the back seat.

“They should have put an extra person in Jeonghan’s car,” Jihoon grumbled.

“On the bright side, this is some really quality bonding time!” Junhui squished even closer to the window in a sad attempt at some personal space, perfectly contrary to what he’d just said.

“Why’s Minghao sitting shotgun if he’s the skinniest out of all of us?” Wonwoo had retrieved his book and was now leafing through the pages to find his place.

Minghao turned around in his seat. “I could dropkick you if I wanted to, hyung. I’ve never done it before,” he continued, “but I think I could. Is that what you want?”

“No.” Wonwoo turned the page. “I’m sorry.”

“Reading in the car is bad for your eyes,” said Junhui.

“No, it’s not,” Wonwoo replied, not looking up from his book. “That’s just a myth. It can give you motion sickness, but as long as the area’s well lit and the road isn’t too bumpy,–”

“Fuck, okay, read in the car if you want,” Junhui said, “but you’re the only one of us with glasses, so…”

“That’s from reading in poor lighting, not from–”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Mingyu interrupted, “Minghao is sitting shotgun because he’s navigating.”

“What, and none of us can navigate?” Soonyoung pouted.

Mingyu paused. “Honestly? I’m not sure I trust any of you to.”

“Excuse–” Soonyoung stopped. “Actually… I guess that’s reasonable,” he admitted.

“Um, I am perfectly responsible? So is Wonwoo?” Jihoon interjected, indignant.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung turned to Jihoon, “are you implying that I’m not?”

“You said it yourself,” shrugged Wonwoo.

Seemingly unconcerned with the fact that nobody thought he was responsible, Junhui just continued to look out the window.

“Wonwoo hyung gets distracted and you…” Mingyu addressed Jihoon. “You… get mad, sometimes.”

Jihoon threw his hands up, neatly smacking Soonyoung on the side of his head and jostling Junhui into the window glass. “I made one joke, one time,–”

Mingyu interrupted, shushing him. “Let’s use our inside voices,” he whispered. Jihoon balled his hands into fists.

“How do you deal with Haohao if you think Jihoonie gets mad easily,” Junhui muttered.

Minghao directed his sweetest smile at Junhui. “What was that?”

“I asked if I could play music,” Junhui replied.

“Noo,” Mingyu whined, “you only ever play movie soundtracks and [that one Chinese song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWCav9Qfq-c), play something we can sing along to!”

“Hey, movie soundtracks are good, and um, not my fault it’s literally the greatest song of the 21st century, thank you,” he rolled his eyes.

“I’ll play music,” Wonwoo interrupted, plugging in the aux cable. A single mournful piano tone played over the speakers. He immediately paused it. “Fuck, that’s MCR. – Actually I won’t play music, I’ll play…” The piano was replaced by a woman, speaking in soft tones. “I’ll play this podcast episode discussing the absence of the color blue from historical literature.”

“Give me the aux cable,” said Minghao.

 

***

 

Everyone, with the exception of Jeonghan, turned to look at the now conspicuously empty space between Chan and Seungkwan in the back seat.

“We picked him up, right?” asked Jeonghan.

“Fuck, I think he got off when we were at my house?” replied Seungcheol.

“Oh my god,” Seungkwan muttered.

“Hansol or underwear?” Jeonghan asked. “Hurry, we’re behind schedule.”

“We need both of those,” said Joshua.

“We’re already on our way to get the underwear, let’s just do that first and then we’ll go find Hansol,” Seungcheol reasoned.

Almost on cue, everyone’s phones chorused a message alert.

 

ROAD TRIP, 13 members

 

11:38am HVC: tbh i fucking hate all of you

11:38am Minghao: haha what happened.

11:39am Minghao: have you left yet

11:39am HVC: yeah.. without me

11:39am maknae on TOP: Sorry hyung oh my god

11:39am Minghao: LMAO

11:39am S COUPS: we haven’t left chan just forgot to pack underwear

11:39am S COUPS: so we’re going back to chan’s house

11:40am HVC: okay but

11:40am HVC: without me

11:40am Hoshi: omg hansol got left behind for underwear ówò

11:40am DK: To be fair, it’s been at least 10 minutes and you just noticed too!

11:40am S COUPS: we aren’t leaving him behind

11:40am Joshua: Where were you Hansol

11:41am HVC: um not important

11:41am Minghao: but now im curious lol.

11:41am HVC: ok so like

11:41am HVC: uh its really not a big deal

11:41am DK: Just tell us!!!

11:41am Jihoon: spill it

11:42am HVC: so like

11:42am Hoshi: omg

11:42am HVC: i saw this like.. really large mushroom

11:42am HVC: it was like 4 inches diameter maybe

11:42am Jun: *Eye roll*

11:42am HVC: dude yo shut up thats really big!!!

11:43am Joshua: Oh god did you touch it

11:43am HVC: a GIANT mushroom

11:43am HVC: no man do you think im stupid

11:43am S COUPS: don’t take the lord’s name in vain josh

11:43am Minghao: you did get out of the car for a mushroom which is already pretty stupid.

11:43am Joshua: Honestly I hate you

11:44am S COUPS: love your neighbor josh

11:44am Joshua: I will scream

11:44am HVC: dude it looked really big like

11:44am HVC: like the biggest mushroom i ever saw

11:44am HVC: i swear on my life guys

11:44am BOO: ur so stupid om y god u worried us dumb fcuk

11:44am BOO: where are u now

11:44am HVC: im just chillin w seungcheol hyungs mom

11:44am S COUPS: what

11:45am wonwoo: :oc

11:45am S COUPS: what does that mean

11:45am wonwoo: well its a surprised mouth face with a hand coming up

11:45am S COUPS: no not you i meant hansol

11:45am wonwoo: oh

11:45am HVC: idk she just saw me crouching on your lawn i guess

11:45am HVC: i am eating something

11:45am HVC: its kinda bready?

11:46am S COUPS: we got chan’s stuff and are coming back now please leave my house

11:46am HVC: idk what it is it tastes good

11:46am Jun: Im glad you could find the bright side of your situation

11:46am S COUPS: please

 

***

 

Minghao turned to face the backseat of the car, holding up his phone. “Apparently they haven’t even left yet. Do you guys want to make a rest stop? We can buy groceries or something.”

Mingyu sighed loudly. “Yes, please. I feel like I’ve been driving forever.”

“It hasn’t even been an hour,” Soonyoung pointed out.

“I’m looking up the nearest Walmart,” said Minghao.

Wonwoo flipped a page of his book. “Walmart is everything wrong with capitalism but okay.”

“What’s wrong with Walmart?” Junhui turned to look at Wonwoo, tilting his head curiously. “They have the lowest prices, guaranteed!, or whatever.”

“Well,” Wonwoo cleared his throat, “that’s the whole problem. See, Walmart cuts prices so low enough that nearby businesses lose customers...” He continued on.

“Take the next right,” Minghao said.

“This one?” Mingyu asked, changing lanes.

“No, I said the next one, dumb fuck.”

“Shit, no need to be rude, sometimes next one means this one,” Mingyu replied.

“No, if I meant that I’d say this one,” Minghao rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I was just asking.”

“They’re different things though?” Minghao responded.

“Whatever. This turn?” Mingyu prompted.

“Yeah, I just told you the next right.”

“Wait, the next one?”

“No, this one!!”

“I’m about to miss it oh my god just tell me what to do!” Mingyu threw his hands up for a second before apparently remembering he was supposed to keep his hands on the wheel.

“I’m scared,” Soonyoung whispered. Jihoon nodded, patting his arm comfortingly. Wonwoo continued to talk about the evils of corporate America, Junhui listening half-heartedly, looking kind of sorry he’d asked.

 

***

 

“Why is he in my house, eating my mother’s food,” Seungcheol repeated for the fourth time – Seungkwan was counting.

“Maybe you should have put Hansol on your packing list,” said Jeonghan.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t put underwear,” said Seokmin. “Did you pack underwear?”

“ _Yes,_ I packed underwear,” Seungcheol hissed. “Why are we still talking about this?”

“How’d you pack it if it wasn’t on your list?” Seungkwan frowned, picking at the skin on his thumb.

“I wasn’t looking at the list while I was packing.”

“Isn’t that, like, the whole point of having a packing list?” Seokmin asked.

“Don’t question me–”

“No, I think that’s questionable,” interrupted Joshua.

Seungcheol buried his face in his hands. “God, all I want is to be appreciated and for this to go smoothly, and for Hansol to stop talking to my mom, that’s all I want in life–”

“Those are some pretty low standards,” Seungkwan remarked.

“I appreciate you, hyung,” Chan added, still attempting to fit his five pairs of underwear into his already overstuffed backpack.

“Thank you, Chan,” Seungcheol replied. “You don’t need that much underwear.”

“I wanted to beat Seokmin hyung, though.” He rolled the last three pairs of underwear into little nuggets, giving up on the backpack and simply shoving them into his pockets.

Seokmin bristled. “You cheated! The competition ended after we picked you up the first time,” he said, gesturing towards the back of the car. “You had to go back and get them, so it doesn’t count anymore.”

“Since when was it a competition in the first place,” Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be a bad sport just because you only brought two pairs,” Seokmin pouted, fully turning around to poke Seungkwan in the arm.

“Please sit down,” said Joshua.

“I’m not bitter because I _lost_! I just think the competition is stupid!” Seungkwan raised his voice, grabbing Seokmin’s wrist.

Seokmin broke out in a grin. “Ohoho, so you admit there is, in fact, a competition.”

“Hyung, Seokmin and Seungkwan are fighting,” Chan raised his hand.

“Shut up, kids,” Seungcheol replied, not looking up from his phone. “Take a left here, Jeonghan.”

“You’re the shittiest dad ever,” Joshua commented.

“At least he didn’t forget about any of his kids.” Jeonghan grinned. “Oh wait, but he did.”

“Fuck you. You can navigate for yourself,” Seungcheol grumbled.

“Don’t curse in front of the children,” Joshua added nonchalantly and entirely hypocritically.

Seokmin and Seungkwan had ceased arguing with each other, and had started an a capella rendition of “Part of Your World” from Disney’s _The Little Mermaid_ , with occasional spoken adlibs by Chan.

“I want to go home,” mumbled Seungcheol.

“You are home,” said Jeonghan, parking the car on the side of the road. “Tell Hansol to come out.”

 

***

 

Jihoon sighed. They’d agreed to split up into three groups of two upon arrival at Walmart, free to do whatever they wanted, as long as they met up at the exit in half an hour. However, Junhui and Jihoon still hadn’t entered the store. “The wifi is so shitty,” he grumbled.

“I don’t know what you expected, dude. It’s just Walmart.” Junhui was crouching beside Jihoon, watching ants crawl on the pavement. “What are you trying to do anyway?”

“I’m torrenting a movie.”

“At Walmart?” Junhui dropped a twig in the ants’ path, observing as they rerouted to move around it. “What movie?”

“Zootopia. Let’s go,” Jihoon said. “Maybe the wifi will be better inside.”

“I watched that with you last month,” Junhui replied, still not getting up. Some of the ants were more adventurous, crawling over the branch. Fascinating. “It’ll probably work eventually. Or you could just buy it in Walmart, like a normal, law-abiding citizen.”

“I liked it, but not enough to pay Walmart for it.” Jihoon held out a hand, pulling Junhui up.

“Ow, my leg is asleep.” Junhui carefully stepped over the ants. “Owww, my leg is the most asleep it’s ever been in my whole life.”

“I don’t think that’s a valid description,” said Jihoon, allowing Junhui to lean on him anyway.

 

“Yo, this chair is so soft,” Mingyu whispered. They were sitting in the middle of the aisle, Mingyu in a tiny disney princess toy sofa, Minghao just on the floor.

“Buy one,” Minghao replied, not looking up from his phone.

“I want to sit in all of them first,” Mingyu said, standing up.

“Okay, tell me which one is the best,” said Minghao, getting up to follow.

Mingyu solemnly nodded, standing up and making an “okay” hand sign at Minghao, who still wasn’t looking.

“Oh! Dude, check out this lampy thing,” Mingyu pointed, forgetting about all the chairs and walking to the end of the aisle. “It’s shaped like a sheep.”

“Whoa, this one’s shaped like one of those cow skulls or something,” Minghao said, poking his finger into one of the eye holes.

“It’s so cute!” Mingyu laughed, poking the lamp.

“What, the skull?”

“No, this sheepie guy.” He kept poking it.

“Don’t break it,” Minghao said.

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, look at all these stuffed animals!”

 

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo called out, walking slowly. “Jesus, I looked away for two seconds, where’d he go,” he mumbled to himself.

“BOO!” Soonyoung stumbled out from within a rack of clothing, startling some old lady in the process.

Jumping back, Wonwoo took a deep breath, cursing. “Shit! Fuck, you scared me,” he said, adjusting his glasses. “What are you, five years old?”

“Come on dude, I bet you do it too,” Soonyoung laughed.

“Not since like sixth grade – Is that a dead animal?!” Wonwoo suddenly yelped, earning a glare from the same old lady.

“What??” Soonyoung yelled, looking in the direction Wonwoo was pointing. “Oh, dude, what the fuck? It’s just a hat on the ground.” He smacked Wonwoo’s arm. “Who’s scaring who??”

“God, sorry,” Wonwoo glared, “I really thought it was. I need a new prescription.”

“We’re in fucking Walmart! Why would there be a dead animal?”

“I don’t trust them,” Wonwoo muttered. “Walmart is evil.”

“Also, aren’t those glasses, like, less than a month old?” Soonyoung asked, picking up the hat and putting it on his head.

Wonwoo took off his glasses, rubbing them on his shirt. “I cheated on my eye exam.”

“Dude, how does that even work?”

“I just memorized one of the rows before the doctor called me, or whatever.” He looked smug.

Soonyoung paused, before bursting out in laughter.

 

***

 

The atmosphere was tense. Hansol hadn’t spoken since getting in the car, and everyone seemed to be waiting to see who would say something first – in the back with Hansol, Chan was nervously looking out the window while Seungkwan fiddled around on his phone.

Finally, Seungcheol sighed, breaking the silence. “Shit, okay. You have the right to be mad, I’m really sorry. I should have been paying more attention and we truly regret almost leaving you behind, and I even forgive you for talking to my mom, so please forgive us?”

Hansol looked up. “What? Hyung, I wasn’t mad. It’s over, anyway. It was funny.”

“Why haven’t you been talking then?” Seungkwan almost shouted, suddenly turning to look at Hansol.

“Hyung, are you really okay? You’re like, shaking.” Chan glanced over, concerned. “Are you going to cry?”

“What? No, uh.” Hansol reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of candy wrappers. “I was just eating? I might have had too much,” he said, jittering his leg.

“Oh my god–”

“That’s not good for you!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it’s me again. i’m sorry it took so long for me to write this got dam. but i did a lot today because i didn't want to pack and i wanted to finish before school starts hahaha.. anyway let me know how it was and stuff! i know it was kind of busy and messy again but idk hopefully you're expecting that from the first chapter... tell me if it's too much. your comments make me want to keep going!! come talk to me on twitter if you’d like :~) @nicorinpan (i forget how to hyperlink on here and i'm lazy i'm .. sorry) if anyone actually wants to talk about 1. the absence of blue in historical literature or 2. the evils of walmart then hmu.
> 
> also, i tried to make it clear, but in case it wasn't, seating arrangements were like this:  
> jeonghan's car:  
> front: jeonghan-driver coupsie  
> middle: josho seokmin  
> back: chan vernon seungkwan
> 
> mingyu's car:  
> front: mingyu-driver minghao  
> back: JunnieJihoonSoonyoungWonu (squishy 96 line sandwich)
> 
> finally, if you feel that your favs aren't getting enough screentime, complain to me and i will try to resolve it in the future lol. it's hard to keep track but i'm doing my best.


End file.
